clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Carter
Alexander J. Cartersky known as Carter (or C) is a chemist, and the second oldest known member of G's family. He is also the only member of the G family other than Ø‎ and Foldy who married. He died in 2006. However, he returned as a ghost in 2008, claiming "he missed his family". Background Carter was born on December 31st, 1993 supposedly in the middle of the USA. It is unknown his exact birthplace. His wife lived older than him. When Carter died, his wife married Mark Terrington. As a chick, Carter learned of chemistry, and later became the only chemist in G's Family. Involvement After returning as a ghost in 2008, he returned to his lifelong hobby: chemistry. He also hopes to spend time with the other members of his family, especially ones he never lived to see. *Carter also claims to have invented the Fountain of Youth before he died, but did not use it nor publish its discovery. **When asked, the ghost always responds: "Living forever is for weenies (A.K.A. Losers)!". **He's been known to speak of its formula when eating dinner with his family. Interview At one point, Speeddasher got to sit down with Carter and have the first ever interview with a ghost. ---- * Speeddasher: So C, what's it like to be a ghost? * Carter: Basicly the same as being a regular Penguin except you can walk through walls and disapear. * Speeddasher: Sounds very amazing C. I can disappear like you (Speed's a Ninja) but walking through walls. Whoa does that sound cool. * Carter: It is at first, but eventually it just feels normal. * Speeddasher: Anyways on to the next question. One bag of Puffle-O's, six large mullets, fifty cans of..... Oops, that's my grocery list. * Carter: Ha, ha. * Speeddasher: Anyways onto the next question. * Carter: I'm very most excited to hear this magnificent question that resides on this piece of paper. * Speeddasher: Okay then. It says, I heard that you invented so called Fountan of Youth. Is this true, or just something Sanity Penguin said? * Carter: I'm afraid I can't reveal that information. It is classified. I don't reveal information like this even to agents. * Speeddasher: Sounds very secretive. Also this question came in from a RocketSnail in Snellville. It asks what was the most amazing moment you ever expirienced? * Carter: The day Billy Mays sold me those ghost "vacuum proof mittens". Those things are outstanding! * Speeddasher: Sounds amazing C. Anyways I think it's time to go. So to all you citizens of Antarctica I hope you have a good night. * Carter: And let me know if you see Mister Bean. He must be put in jail soon. ---- It went well. Trivia * Carter's favorite sport is soccer. * Carter's wife's name was Karen Scyentist. * He is older than B. *He despises Mister Bean, and claims that he will award the Fountain to whoever captures him. See also * G's Family * Mark Terrington Category:Deceased Characters Category:Penguins Category:Family of G Category:Ghosts